The instant invention relates to earrings and more particularly to a clutch for post earrings of the type worn on pierced ears.
Post earrings have become extremely popular in recent years and are currently available in a wide range of styles. Most of the conventional post earrings currently available comprise a decorative ornament which is adapted to be worn on the front side of a pierced ear lobe, an elongated post which extends rearwardly from the ornament and is positionable so that it extends through the aperture or hole in the ear lobe, and an earring clutch which is detachably receivable on the post on the rear side of the ear lobe to prevent the post from being accidentally withdrawn from the aperture in the ear lobe. While a variety of types of clutches have heretofore been available for use in combination with post earrings, one particular type of clutch commonly known as a "bullet" clutch has proven to be popular with the more expensive post earrings. A conventional bullet clutch comprises a generally cylindrical housing which is open at one end thereof and has an aperture therethrough in the opposite end thereof, a rubber or silicone plug or insert having an aperture therethrough which is received in the housing, and a metal cap which is received on the open end of the housing, the cap having an aperture therethrough which is aligned with the aperture in the insert and in the housing. A conventional "bullet" clutch is receivable on the post of an earring so that the post extends through the apertures in the cap, the insert and the housing so that the silicone or rubber insert in the housing frictionally engages the post to releasably retain the clutch on the earring. While "bullet" clutches of this type have proven to be highly popular and relatively easy to use, they have also had disadvantages. Specifically, it has been found that conventional "bullet" clutches frequently become ineffective after several months because the silicone or rubber inserts used in clutches of this type tend to become hard and brittle, and therefore they become ineffective for frictionally grasping earring posts.
The instant invention provides a novel clutch for post earrings which is generally similar in appearance to the conventional "bullet" clutches heretofore available but which overcomes the disadvantages of the known "bullet" clutches. The clutch for post earrings of the instant invention comprises a housing which is open at one end thereof and preferably has an aperture therethrough in the opposite end thereof. A cap member is secured on the open end of the housing, the cap member having an aperture therethrough which is aligned with the aperture in the housing. A pair of resilient leaves extend inwardly in the housing from the cap member in integral relation therewith and in converging relation with respect to each other so that the leaves preferably meet in substantially face-to-face relation at a point which is spaced from the cap member. The clutch is receivable on the post of an earring so that the post extends through the aperture in the cap member, between the resilient leaves, and through the aperture in the housing. The leaves thus resiliently embrace the post to frictionally retain it in the clutch and thereby releasably secure the clutch on the earring. However, because the clutch includes the resilient leaves instead of a silicone or rubber insert, its effectiveness is not reduced after a period of use, and the clutch can be used indefinitely.
The closest prior art to the post-earring clutch of the instant invention of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in the U.S. patents to Carlyle No. 864,610; Kubicek No. 1,023,663; Dieffenbacher No. 1,035,694; Brine No. 1,069,845; Foster No. 1,208,939; and Lobar No. 1,338,783. These references disclose a variety of generally bullet-shaped clutches, many of which are intended for use as protectors for the ends of hat pins. None of the devices disclosed in the cited references, however, embody the novel and simple construction of the clutch of the instant invention; and hence the above references are only of general interest.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide a clutch for post earrings which is still effective in operation even after long periods of use.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective bullet-type clutch for post earrings which does not require a rubber or silicone insert for securing the clutch on an earring post.
A still further object of the instant invention is to provide a bullet-type clutch for post earrings having a pair of inwardly extending converging leaves which are operative for detachably securing an earring post in place on the ear of a user.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.